Already Gone
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Austin is moving away and ally is devastated.- I AM HORRIBLE AT SUMMERIES AND THIS ONE IS HARD TO DESCRIBE:) PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey! here's another one of my many one-shots:) this one was inspired by a true story that happened to me. anyway I hope you like it and I REALLLLLYYYY hope you review:) reviews make my day:) anyway on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY **

ALLY'S POV:

"I'm moving to Texas" the words rang clear in my head. Every time they replay another tear falls. I miss him already and he hasn't even left. He said he would be leaving early July. I pick up the school directory and search 'M'. Lauren Marsy, Kyler Melenet, james mono,…..Austin Moon… . I swallow and pick up the phone and dial. '454-6022'. It rings.

"hello" I hear his sweet voice say. I can't work up the courage to speak.

"hello?" he says again. A few seconds later he hangs up. I cry even more.

-June 20th-

I've spent many nights crying. Silent tears roll down my cheeks. I curl up in my big brown, cushy chair and hug myself. Slowly I take the phone off the hook. '454-6022'. I curl up in my chair again as it rings.

"hi you've reached the Moons, leave a messege" I hear his recorded voice say. I swallow and open my mouth but no words come out. Reluctantly I hang up.

-July 3rd-

I look in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy. I splash water in my face and wash away some of the evidence. I sigh and walk into the kitchen. The black phone on the counter is staring my down. After a silent battle with myself I let out a frustrated moan and pick it up. '454-6022'. Ring. Why am I doing this. Ring. He's probable already gone. Ring. I'm only hurting myself.

"we're sorry the number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service if you feel you have reached this recording in error please hang up and dial again".

The phone drops out of my hand and I crumble to the floor. He's gone. He's really gone. I will never see him again. I cry softly into my hands as I think of every moment we ever shared.

it's been a month now and I still cry every night. At this concert every song seems to be written for my situation. My friend is here and is comforting me but nothing is the same. The memories haunt me. No one will ever replace him.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! So someone reviewed asking if I was going to continue this story and I wasn't planning on it but what the heck**** I got an idea for a little bit of a continuation. So yah I'm not sure how long I will make it but we shall see**** I hope you enjoy the chapter**** please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY CHARACTORS FROM THE SHOW. **

AUSTIN'S POV:

"We're moving to Texas" the words rang clear in my head. I couldn't believe it. All my friends were here, my life was here! Ally was here. She had been my crush for as long as I can remember. I admired her everything. She's kind, smart, funny, beautiful. I never told her how I felt…and that I regret. Now I sit here in Austin Texas thinking about every sweet moment we ever shared. A few days before the start of summer I worked up the courage to hug her. I'll never forget how it felt holding her petite body up against mine. I let go after a few seconds. She started blushing. That's a good sign right? Oh well I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I sigh and walk over to the counter and grab my Ipod. Every song seems to remind me of her. a silent tear rolls down my cheek. I miss her so much. I sigh as I stare at the phone on the wall. I walk over to it and dial her number(I found it in the old directory)

ALLY'S POV:

My friends all said I would get over him…they are wrong. Every night of this long summer I have cried in my bed. I have dreams about him sometimes. Scratch that. Every stinkin night. I love them while I am asleep and still with him, but when I wake up I am only reminded that he is gone. More tears fall from my eyes. I hear the phone ring. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. instead I just curl up in the couch and cry some more.

AUSTINS POV:

It just keeps ringing. No answer. By about the 5th ring it goes to a voicemail. It beeps I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Finally I just give up and hang up the phone.

ALLY'S POV:

I let it ring until it goes to voicemail. It beeps. I wait for the voice on the other end but it never comes. Finally whoever it is just hangs up. I return to my crying.

AUSTN'S POV:

I should have said something. Why didn't I just say something! Stupid. I sit down on the couch feeling defeated. I wish I were back in California with her.

ALLY'S POV:

I wish I were in Texas with him. Just then a thought pops into my head. I go on my computer. I go on face book and search him. I read his page. When I find his address I write it down. (*) then I search 'trains to Texas'

**A/N: sorry the chapter was short the next one will probably be longer**** I hope you liked it**** please review and tell me what you thought**

**(*) I don't really know about face book and I'm pretty sure people don't put their addresses on it but for the sake of the story that's how it had to be so yah **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: just wrote this:)**** I hope it's good for you guys:) I didn't get a chance to proof read so... yah amywho**** enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I ON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY…**

ALLY'S POV:

I didn't think before I did it. I just went. I packed a few outfits and a swim suit just in case and left for the train. My parents don't know about this, but I don't care. All I care about is seeing him again. I don't know where I'm going to stay or anything I just know where I'm going first. 2685 oak grove Austin Texas.

"so what's bringin you to Texas" the man sitting next to me who looks to be about 60 asks.

"oh my crush moved there this summer and I'm gonna go visit him" I reply with a smile.

"oh I love young love…best of luck to you two" he says.

"thanks" I say.

* * *

AUSTINS POV:

It's so hot. Luckily we have lots of fans. Lots and lots of fans. All I can think about is Ally and how much I want to be back in California with her. I want to tell her how I feel. I could never work up the courage to do that but now it's like a burden. I miss her so much.

ALLY'S POV:

Uhg that was a long train ride. Now I am in the hot sun of Austin Texas. I can feel his presence here. I roll my suit case out of the train and start walking. Yes I am walking all the way to his house. Not very convenient but I'd do anything to see him again…and to tell him how I feel. It's like a burden. Over the years that I have known him my crush grew bigger and bigger. Once he was gone I relised I don't just like him anymore, I love him.

Finally I arrive at his doorstep. I check the address again. yep this is the place. I put my suit case down and inhale. Slowly I bring my hand to the button and ring the doorbell.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I hear the doorbell ring. I sigh and lazily get up. I open the door and see the beautiful Ally standing in the doorway.

"Ally?" I ask in disbelief…a smile growing bigger on my lips. It's her it really is her. she opens her mouth to say something but before she can speak I pull her close by the waist and kiss her passionately. She is surprised at first but soon I feel her kiss back. She wraps her arms around my neck and we continue to kiss. After a long time we pull back and I rest my forehead to hers, breathing heavily.

"Ally I like you and I have since we first met in 2nd grade" I say breathlessly.

ALLY'S POV:

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I pull him into a tight hug and press my head up against his chest.

"I love you too" I say not exactly sure what is happening, but I know whatever it is I like it.

AUSTIN'S POV:

A huge smile spreads across my lips and I burry my face in her shoulder. Did I hear her correctly? Did she say she loves me? when we pull apart neither one of us can stop smiling. We stand kind of awkwardly for a moment but both insanely love struck and happy.

"I'm so happy I told you" we both say in unison. I blush and so does she.

"so….do you want me to show you my house" I ask. She nods.

"yah sure" I smile and lead her through the door.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"so then this is my room and we have a guest room over there" he says finishing up the tour. I smile. Maybe I could stay here.

"hey Austin?" I start and he looks at me. "I don't really have a place to stay…so could I maybe-"

"no problem you can stay here" he says with a wide smile. I smile back.

"thanks uh…will your parents be cool with it"

"yah they're pretty cool about house guests" he says and I smile.

"Thanks" I say. After a bit we walk back downstairs. Just as we get down his parents walk through the door.

"hey honey-who's this?" his mom asks, coming in with the groceries.

"oh this is Ally my uh…." He starts and I can tell he is not exactly sure what to refer to us as.

"girlfriend" I fill in. he smiles a little shocked, but happily at me. I smile back reassuring him.

"oh…I didn't know you had a girlfriend" she says. "where did you meet"

"she went to my old school back in California" he says and I nod.

"oh cool how long are you in town dear" she asks me. there's another thing I didn't really think about.

"um…2 days" I say. Yah 2 days. That's doable.

"oh that's nice dear it's good to meat you" she says shaking my hand.

"you too" I say. She smiles at me.

"Austin could you help me unload the groceries" she asks.

"sure he says walking into the kitchen with her.

* * *

AUSTINS POV:

"so mom" I start and she looks at me. "ally doesn't have a place to stay yet so I was wondering if she could stay here" I ask hoping and praying she says yes.

"yes as long as she sleeps in the guest room" she says eyeing me. I put my hands up in surrender.

"what?!" I shriek defensively.

"nothing nothing…yes she can stay with us" she says.

"thanks" I say finishing putting away the food. I then join Ally on the couch.

"you can stay" I say smiling, plopping down on the couch next to her. she claps her hands together.

"yay!" she says cutely. I smile at her adorable actions. I turn on the TV and she leans against me. I smile. I wasn't expecting her to do that. I put my arm around her waist and rests her head on my chest. it feels as though we were never separated. Like we have been dating for years. It's an amazing feeling.

"your parents are so cool, my parents would have never let me come here if they knew" she says. I do a double take(*)

"they don't know you're here" I ask. She lifts her head up and bites her lip.

"well no not exactly…" she says and as if on cue her phone rings. I see the caller ID and it says 'mom'. She looks at me with worry and untangles herself from my arms, standing up. I watch as she walks into the backyard.

ALLY'S POV:

I reluctantly answer the phone.

"hello" I say nerviously.

"hello! Ally! Where are you are you ok!" she asks frantically.

"uh…I'm in Texas" I say grimacing.

"YOU'RE IN TEXAS!?" she shrieks and I can hear my dad cursing in the background.

"yah….look I know you're mad but I needed to leave as soon as possible" I defend.

"why didn't you tell us young lady! You are too young to be traveling on your own let alone to another state!" she yells at me.

"I know I know I'm sorry but I'm safe and I'm with austin's family and they said I could stay here. I'm coming home in 2 days" I say.

"ok first who is Austin and second why did you go to see him?"

"Austin is this guy that used to go to my school…I kinda had a major crush on him and he moved here. I missed him too much so I decided I would come out here and visit him" I explain. Wow when I say that out loud it sounds really stupid. There is silence on the other end of the phone.

"hello?" I say timidly. I hear a sigh.

"Ally it was really stupid of you to go alone AND to not tell us"

"I know I know" I say.

"but since you're already there…I guess you can stay but the minute you get home you're grounded!" she says.

"ok thank you!" I say.

"love you" she says.

"love you too" I say and then she hangs up. I breathe. Well. That went well. Ish… I walk back inside.

"so how'd it go" he asks.

"well I'm grounded but I can stay" I say with a half smile. He smiles at me and pats the spot next to him on the couch. I sit back down and cuddle up into his side. He wraps his arm back around me and we continue to watch TV. It feels really good in his warm embrace. I never want it to end. After about 30 minutes his mom comes into the living room.

"dinner's ready" she says. Austin and I get up and walk into the kitchen.

* * *

-in the guest room sitting on ally's bed(they are both in their pajamas)-

AUSTIN'S POV

"I don't know I think it was your cute smile and big brown eyes" she says and I blush.

"awww" I say. She giggles.

"anyway what first made you start to like me" she asks with a smile. I smile back.

"come on you're adorable" I say smiling. She blushes.

"thanks" she says. I smile.

"well it's getting late…I should get to bed. Night" I say and get up starting to leave.

"wait Austin" she says when I'm in the doorway. I turn around and smile. She walks over to me and hugs me. I smile and hug back.

"I wanted another hug" she says with a smile after we release. I smile at her.

"see…adorable" I say 'boop'ing her nose. She smiles cutely again.

"goodnight" I say lovingly, leaving the room.

ALLYS POV:

"night" I say back. Then he shuts the door. I sigh happily and lay down under the covers. This has been the best day of my life.

**A/N: ok so there's the 3****rd**** chapter**** I have an idea for the next few chapters so stay tuned**** I hope you liked it and I hope it didn't feel too rushed**** please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys! sorry I took so long to update:( I kinda lost inspiration for a bit but I got it back:) so anyway here it is!:) I hope you like it:) and please review:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, BABY DADDY,** **BARTON SPRINGS OR MIMI AND MIKE**

AUSTINS POV:

I wake up at about 7. I roll out of bed and walk downstairs. I smile as I walk by the guest room and remember that Ally is staying with us. This is just so awesome. Two days ago I was crying that I missed her so much and now she's here in my house. And better yet she returns my feelings. I feel like the happiest guy on the planet right now. I smell the sweet smell of beautiful pancakes. I look in the kitchen and see that my mom is making them.

"morning honey" she says with a smile as I walk into the room.

"morning" I say smelling the batter.

"so I was thinking today we could show Ally some of Austin" she says turning her head to face me. I smile.

"sure!" I say excitedly. "she'd probably love Barton Springs." She nods in agreement and I smile and walk into the living room and flick on the TV. Plus I'll enjoy seeing her in a bathing suit. A while later Ally walks down the stairs.

"morning" she says through a yawn. I smile at her.

"morning" I say. She sits down next to me.

"what'cha watchin" she asks cutely.

"Baby Daddy" I answer.

"ooo I love that show" she says leaning in closer against me. I smile at this and at her adorable features. We watch the show, laughing and 'awww'ing a lot. Once the pancakes are ready we turn off the TV and go eat.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

"so Ally are you up for some swimming today" Austin asks me. I smile. I love swimming.

"sure" I say. He smiles.

"cool cause we wanna take you to this really cool place called Barton Springs. It's a river but you can swim in it it's awesome" he says enthusiastically. I smile.

"sounds fun" I say with a smile. He smiles dreamily at me and we gaze at each other from across the table.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I grab my swim trunks from my drawer and put them on. This is gonna be fun. I've only been there once before when I was about 10 years old but I remember loving it.

"Austin" I hear Ally's voice say softly as she walks into my room. She is holding the top of her bikini top up against her chest. I can't help but stare a little.

"yah" I say.

"could you help me tie this" she says blushing a bit. I chuckle a little.

"sure" I say as she turns around. I move her beautiful hair out of the way and grab the ties around her neck.

"that tight enough" I ask, pulling the strings. She nods and I tie it in a tight bow.

"thanks" she says perkily, turning back around. Woah. She looks…woah…

"um are you ok" she says noticing my gaping. I snap out of it.

"what uh yah….yah sorry…" I say blushing madly. She blushes a little too and then walks out of the room. I watch her leave. She's so gorgeous. Especially in that dark blue bikini. Her perfect figure goes perfectly with her petite body and luxurious hair and slim legs and-

"Austin! Are you ready!" my mom yells kind of annoyed. I just realize I had been rambling in my head for quite some time now.

"oh…yah sorry" I say leaving and she follows behind.

* * *

-At Barton Springs-

We are about to head into the water(Me and Ally, my parents don't swim).

"wait guys…I need a picture before you get all wet" my mom says bringing us back. I groan. My mom is constantly taking pictures.

"oh come on just one little picture" she coos. I sigh and smile. Ally leans against me and rests a hand on my chest as my mom snaps the picture.

"good one" she says with a wide smile. "ok now go have fun" she says and me and Ally go to the edge of the side walk. She dips her toe in and squeals.

"ooo! It's cold" she squeaks. I chuckle.

"yah well you'll get used to it once you get all the way in…come on" I grab her hand and pull her down the steps she shivers and so do I but we keep walking in. when we finally get all the way into the river I let go of her hand. She moves her arms to keep herself afloat then she ducks her whole head under.

"ok…ok…it's getting a little better" she says smiling. I smile too. She pulls her goggles over her eyes and dives under the water. I smile. She's so cute. I pull mine over my eyes and dive under too.

ALLY'S POV:

I dive under the cold water. There's so much vegetation down here it's unbelievable. Tall sea grass fills the river's floor. I see a small fish swim by. I smile. This is really cool. Just then I see Austin swim beside me. He waves. I smile at him then go up for air. We swim around for a while and just have fun. At one point he wanted to give me a 'shamoo ride' **(1)** around the river. I lay my stomach against his back and hold onto his shoulders. He swims us around for a while and we laugh and smile. After a while his mom calls us over to where she is. She is standing on the edge with her camera and motions us onto the mossy ledge. we climb up and I instantly start slipping everywhere**(2)**. Austin grabs hold of my waist and steadies me on the rock. I smile as he pulls me close, his arms wrapped around me. We smile and his mom takes the picture.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

Ally and I lay in the sun on the grass hill side by side. My arm is resting casually behind her neck. She rolls over on her side and cuddles up against me. She warps her arms around my waist and buries her face in the side of my neck. I smile and move my arm so it's wrapped around her back. She smiles against my skin. This is so great. Sparks fly up my body from her skin against mine. I feel like I'm in a dream world. And this is a dream I hope I never want to wake up from. She shifts a little and snuggles further into my side. I look down at her and see that her eyes are closed.

"I'm so glad I came out here" she says. I smile at her.

"me too" I say lovingly and she opens her eyes and meets my gaze. I lean down and kiss her lips softly. She smiles adorably and we return to our previous position.

* * *

After we dried off a while we headed to a burger place for lunch. We ate and then hopped back in the car and showed ally around some more. I laugh as she takes a picture of literally every cloud**(3)**.

"they're just so fluffy!" she says perkily with a smile. I chuckle lovingly at her.

"ooo! Look at that one!" she squeels and lunges over me. I lean back, though she is now on my lap. Not that I am complaining. Cause I'm not. She takes her picture then gets back off of me. she smiles widely at it and I smile at her.

"hey I want a picture of us" she says excitedly and leans in. we smile and she takes the picture

* * *

We get home kinda late so Ally and I head up to bed. I kiss her on the cheek as she dives under the covers.

"night" she says with a yawn.

"night" I say back, walking out of the room. I settle into my bed and fall peacefully asleep with thoughts of the day dancing about in my head.

**A/N: hope you liked it! and Barton springs is totally awesome btw:) if you guys ever go to Austin Texas you should go there:) it's very cold but worth it:) anyway I hope you liked it and please review!:) **

**1) when I was little my dad used to give me 'Shamoo rides' I have no idea why he called it that but it was fun:) **

**2) there's this crazy moss everywhere that is crazy slippery. I fell like 50 times lolXD **

**3) lol I did this too when I was in texas:) I literally no joke had about 100 pictures of clouds on my phone:) They. are. FLUFFY!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello!:) so here is chapter 5 i hope you like it:) the next chapter will probably be the last. so please review and enjoy:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR MIMI, BAMBI, DORI, OR THE DISNEY STORE!**

ALLY'S POV:

I woke up this morning around eight. We ate breakfast and went to church and now we're getting ready to go to the movies, just me and Austin. I think this is our first date. I mean he hasn't said anything specific about it being so, but I still think it counts. I slip on my black shorts and my grey tank top. Looking myself over in the mirror I sigh and walk down the stairs. I can't believe I leave tomorrow. It feels like it's only been two minutes. As I enter the front room Austin smiles at me.

"ready" he asks. I smile back walking close to him.

"ready" I say. He smiles again and grabs my hand as we walk out the door.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

"really" I tease as I see my adorable girlfriend diving for the window as she attempts to take the perfect shot…of the clouds. She simply gleams at me.

"yes really!" she says like it's obvious. I chuckle lovinlgy and smile at her. we stare into each other's eyes in a dreamy trance. I start to lean in as does she. Our lips are becoming closer when

_*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp* _

We jump apart and I look up at the road. I guess the light turned green. Woops. We drive a few more miles when we finally get to the movies. i put the car in park.

"and we have arrived" I say with a warm smile. She smiles at me adorable and hops out of the car. We look at the movie choices.

"what do you wanna see" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I don't really care. You can choose" I look over the movie titles. A my eyes scroll down the list of names, one catches my eye. I start to blush a little.

"how about Bambi" I say. She smiles.

"awwww I got lucky with a guy sweet as pie" she coos rubbing our noses together. I smile wide.

"yes you did" I say and she smiles again.

* * *

About half way through the movie she looks at me. I turn my head and catch her gaze.

"yes" I ask flirtatiously, leaning closer to her.

"nothing" she says shaking her head. I furrow my brow now suspicious. She returns to watching the movie so I let it go. I watch her features. She looks suddenly insecure. I grab her small hand in mine. She smiles at it and looks up at me. I give her a loving smile and then we continue on the movie, though I am more focused on the warmth and sparks coming from our joined hands.

* * *

"aww!" she squeals darting over to the stuffed animal display. I smile at her adorableness. After the movie had ended we went to the Disney store and the light in Ally's eyes is incredible. I walk over to where she is.

"look" she says with a huge smile, holding a Dori stuffed animal up to her face. I smile at her.

"aww. Cute" I say.

"I know right" she says perkily staring in awe at the stuffed animal. I chuckle and put my hand on her back, starting to lead her to the cash register.

"come on" I say.

"where we going" she asks cutely. I look at her lovingly.

"I'm gonna buy that for you" I say sweetly.

"oh you don't have to do that for me"

"please I want to" I say kindly. She smiles and bites her lower lip.

"ok" she says softly. I smile and kiss her cheek as we move forward in the line.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

We walk in giggling and flirting. Frankly i had the best time of my life. Mimi looks up and notices our behavior and smirks.

"hey you two" she says in a…weird…way. Austin rolls his eyes and I just ignore it, walking up to my room to put Dori on my bed.

* * *

Later that night Austin and I cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. He wraps me up in his loving arms and I cuddle up into his side. I nuzzle my head into his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. This is my last night. I leave tomorrow. I start to tear up, but I shake it off quickly. Even still he notices my change in mood.

"you ok" he asks softly, playing with my hair. I roll over, still resting in his lap. I look up at him with sad eyes.

"what's wrong" he asks sympathetically, stroking my cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you" I say quietly. He pouts.

"we'll see each other soon," he says soothingly. I give him a half smile and shift my eyes to the left.

"hey" he says in a soothing fashion, catching my gaze once more. "it's gonna be ok" he sooths. "I promise" he leans down and kisses my forehead. I sit back up and curl up in his arms. I never want to leave his warm, loving embrace.

* * *

AUSTINS POV:

I groggily open my eyes. I look at the clock and see it's three in the morning. I guess we fell asleep during the movie. I look down and see Ally is cuddled into my abdomen sleeping peacefully. I smile. How did I get so lucky. I kiss her head softly and close my eyes. Eventually I fall back to sleep, the girl of my dreams in my arms.

**A/N: not sure how that came out but i hope you liked it:) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so here we are with the last chapter. thank you to those who have stuck with this story:) please review!**

**DISCLAIER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR MIMI OR DORI **

AUSTIN'S POV:

I sit on the bed, sadly watching as Ally packs up her things.

"you forgot something" I say with a half smile as I hold up the Dori stuffed animal. She smiles and sits down next to me. I look at her as she plays with the animal.

"I'm gonna miss you" she says solemnly, looking up at me with a glistening tear in her eye.

"Me too" I whisper. She looks as if she's holding back tears and wraps her arms tightly around my neck. I hug her tight and she buries her face in my shoulder. After a long time we release.

* * *

"you sure you're good going back on your own sweetie" my mom asks as Ally gathers her suitcase.

"thank you Mrs. Moon but I'm fine" she says politely.

"ok dear…well it was an absolute pleasure having you" My mother says engulfing the petite Ally in a hug.

"you ready" I ask her softly. She nods looking up at me. She waves goodbye to my parents and we leave.

* * *

We walk to the bus station in silence, neither really knowing what to say. As we approach the bench I turn to Ally.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" I say, my voice cracking slightly. She nods. We stare into each other's eyes for a while then collapse into each other's arms. She buries her face in my chest as I wrap my arms around her tightly. We stand like that for a good 2 minutes until the bus pulls up. The passengers load and Ally looks at me. I watch as she walks away. She turns around again and waves small-ly at me. I give her a small smile and start to walk away. I stop in my tracks and turn around.

"Ally wait!" I call, but she's already gone. I sigh and quickly take out my phone. I search for her contact and text her the 3 little words I had been trying to tell her all day.

_I love you_

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

My phone buzzes.

Text message from Austin

I open it. My eyes widen at what it says.

_I love you_

Instantly a wide smile spreads across my face. I just stare at the text, smiling madly. A warmness and happy feeling rushes about my stomach. Still smiling, I text back.

_:)_

_I luv u 2  
_

* * *

BOTH'S POVS:

It was at that moment I knew that this wasn't goodbye…things were only just beginning.

**A/N: so this was a one-shot... that someone asked me to make into a multi chapter... so I thought what the heck and I made it into a multi chapter story. It probably wasn't my best work, it was just a bunch of fluff...but i enjoyed writing all of the rushed fluff for you guys:) thank you to all of you that read and reviewed:) PLEASE REVIEW **

**and if you could, could you guys check out some of my other multi chapters:) **


End file.
